


come, my sunshine, into light

by cresswell



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Coma, Drabble, Gen, Haley-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswell/pseuds/cresswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after all, she can't even lift a finger. </p><p>(what Haley saw while unconscious in 4x10.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	come, my sunshine, into light

Haley slips in and out of consciousness, catching snippets of voices and the beeping on the heart monitor. When she's conscious, she's too weak to so much as lift an eyelid, much less move a finger like Nathan requests.

They all come in to talk to her. She doesn't remember a thing they say, but she remembers Peyton sounding small and broken and sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, like she is afraid to touch her. _Hello, I'm already pretty broken_ , Haley wants to tell her, but that requires strength she doesn't have. She wants to tell Peyton to go back to Lucas's bedside and stop wasting her time. It's a very one-sided conversation.

When Brooke comes in she braids Haley's hair and puts eyeshadow on her skin and paints her nails. It's nice, because Brooke doesn't get weepy at her bedside; instead she tells her about boy problems or trouble she's having with Clothes Over Bro's, and Haley wants so bad to regain consciousness and gossip and laugh but she's just so damn _tired_.

Nathan hardly says anything. He touches her cheek, her lips, presses light kisses against the swell of her stomach. He's mostly content to watch over her and hold her hand, and Haley thinks she catches him praying a few times. She fights so hard to come back, because Nathan needs her and their son needs her, but she can tell it's a losing fight.

After all, she can't even lift a finger.

•

When she finally lifts her eyelids she's in the graveyard. Living in Tree Hill all her life, she never really understood why graveyards were supposed to be scary. The one in Tree Hill is bright and flowery and pretty, unless it's morbid to call a cemetery that. She looks around, trying to figure out what the hell is going on, when she sees Lucas sitting on a bench, looking at her.

She runs over, heartbeat picking up. "Luke! What's happening? How did we get here?"

He takes her hand when she sits next to him, looking at her with that damn look that means he knows he's going to upset her. "We... We have a choice, Hales."

She shakes her head, eyebrows furrowed. "A choice? A choice for what?"

Lucas sighs, staring down at his hands folded in his lap. "A choice for going or staying. Life or death." He looks at her, sadness in his face. "We chose wether we live or die."

"What?" Her head feels fuzzy. "But we _are_ alive. We're in the hospital. We're _comatose_."

Lucas shrugs. "We're in an in-between, I think. Keith was here. He says we have to choose."

"We live," Haley says, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "Lucas, we have to live. We have to go back. We've got Nathan, and the baby, and Peyton, and your mom-"

"I know," Lucas says, voice soft. "But if I leave here, I'll never see Keith again."

Haley's chest tightens and she tilts her head onto his shoulder. He's cold, like he's already dead, and she digs her nails into the skin on her palms. "You'll see Keith again, when it's really your time to go." She takes his hand. "When you don't have a choice."

Lucas nods, and Haley watches as his eyes close. "Hold on, Haley James Scott," he says, voice falling away. "And fight with all your strength."

They're tilting back off the bench, falling through nothing. Haley screams, clinging onto Lucas, and shuts her eyes and waits for the impact to knock her breath away.

Except for there is no impact- there's just a hand against her cheek, pulling hair away from her face.

She opens her eyes.


End file.
